Kitty
by Iris Violetta
Summary: What if Sully didn't see Boo again? How would this whole thing affect Boo? Why are you reading this instead of the story?!
1. therapy

Hey, this is my first story about Monsters, Inc. Most of the story is from Boo's point of view. She's fifteen. Oh, and Sully never went back to visit her. Mike didn't fix her door, either. Hopefully, you guys will like this!  
I don't own Monsters, Inc. Duh.  
  
Amy was the one who signed me up for counseling. She thinks I really need it. Well, she's wrong. Just because I do a couple of strange things doesn't mean I need counseling. I'm not going to kill myself or anything. Of course, spending an hour every day in this office might drive me insane...  
  
Amy's my mom. My adopted mother. My birthparents died when I was six. Don't feel sorry for me, though. I'm long over it.  
  
My dad is James. He's okay. He tries to "bond" with me too much, though. Their son is Kyle. He's seven, and the nicest kid I've ever known. He's one of my best friends, even though we're eight years apart. Maybe it's because he understands.  
  
Anyway, this counselor lady is making me nuts!! All this talk about how my past conflicts are affecting me. Blah, blah, blah. Give it a rest. Uh oh. She's getting out the ink blots.  
  
"Okay now, Kristyn. You tell me what you see." She holds up the pieces of paper, one at a time, and I made up something that was stupid, but sounded insightful, to go with each one. I didn't really see anything in the stupid blots, just patches of black. But the last one she showed me was different.  
  
"Kristyn, what do you see?" My mouth starts talking before my mind came to its senses.  
  
"It's a monster. A short, green, one-eyed monster."  
  
"Well, Kristyn, I think we're getting somewhere." She puts down the papers on her oak desk. Finally! She turns to me and says,  
  
"Let's do another exercise. I'll say a word, and you tell me the first word that pops into your mind." Ugh. This one is dumber than the first!   
  
"Dog."  
  
"Bark."  
  
"Stone."  
  
"Rock."  
  
"Sleep"  
  
"Closet." Uh oh... I can see that she is registering my response in her mind, and I know that it will come up later.  
  
"Computer."  
  
"Internet"  
  
"Monster."  
  
"Kitty." What? Where did that come from? Great, we're done. Now she's probably gonna get me to tell her my life story.  
  
"Kristyn, your mother tells me that you sleep in your closet. Why?" Geez.. It's none of her freaking business. Oh well... here goes.  
  
"Because that's where I feel safest. Only in my closet."  
  
"Is it because your birthparents abused you?" I have no idea what to say to that. How did she find out about that?! Err.. Amy must have told her. I wonder what else she knows about me. She's leaning in towards me. She whispers,  
  
"Do James and Amy abuse you?" Oh my god! I sit straight up, shocked at her question. I reply,  
  
"No! They'd never hurt me for anything!"  
  
"Then why do you still sleep in your closet?" Oooh.. She's making me mad.   
  
"It's not because of them! I first starting sleeping in there when I was three. I did it because there was just something about it. I still do it because I'm not used to sleeping in a bed! I feel too vulnerable. I don't know why I had a fascination with my closet! I don't know, but I wish that I never did!"  
  
"You have a fascination with it? Explain what you mean by that." I really don't want to have to tell her all this but. . .  
  
"When I was three and four, when I lived with my old parents, I used to open and shut my closet door. For hours I would open it, slam it, then open it again, like I was expecting something more to be there. I don't remember why, but it must have happened when I was two or something. It drove my parents nuts. They'd come in and beat me, just so I would stop." Well, I haven't thought about that in a while.  
  
"Okay..." I can tell she doesn't know what to say. "Times up! I'll see in two days!"  
  
FINALLY! I can go! Freedom!!!!!  
  
  
****************************************************************  
Well, how do you like it? If you do, then review! Actually, just review!!!!!!!! 


	2. the unexplained

so sorry for the long wait.......  
  
  
"Come on, Kristyn, please!!!" There he goes again. Kyle wants me to sleep in his room tonight. Says he wants to prove that there's monsters in his closet. Says that they come out and tell him jokes and even tickle him. Yeah, right. But you got to admit, it is a cute idea. And original, too.  
  
"Please?????" He's looking up at me as if this is the most important thing ever. Oh, why'd he have to be born with those soft, large blue eyes?!  
  
I just have to give in... "Fine, Kyle, but just for tonight."   
  
"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!" He's ecstatic. He's rushing around, getting things ready. Too bad bedtime isn't for another six hours.  
  
SIX HOURS LATER......  
  
"Just wait, Kristyn, you'll see. He'll come!!" Wow, Kyle really believes in this. He must have vivid dreams or something. I tell him to go to sleep, but he's too excited.  
  
"Just wait! Just wait!" Aww... how cute. He finally drifts off to slumberland, and now it's my turn. Except that I'm not used to sleeping in a room. Thirteen years worth of nights in a closet sure makes an impression on you. Maybe I should go back to it. Naww.. Kyle would so sad if he found out I abandaned him during the night.   
  
It's been one hour, forty-six minutes and twenty-four seconds since Kyle went to sleep. I don't think I've ever been this bored in my life. So bored that I'm starting to remember...  
  
Remembering sleeping in a bed. In a room full of toys from my aunts and uncles. Toys that my parents were to lazy and drunk to take away, although I know they wanted to. And a light.. a sliver of light under my closet door. A doorknob twisting, a door opening, and all hell upon me. He's back... The purple nightmare is back...  
  
"Aaahh!!" I shoot up, my breath coming out in forced puffs, my sleeping bag twisted around my legs, and beads of sweat rolling down my forhead. I must have fallen asleep. It was only a dream.. only a dream. My breath returns to normal, and I look up. My blood runs cold. If it was only a dream, then why is there light coming from the closet?! Maybe Kyle left the light on. Except I don't remember it being on before. Oh well, I'll go turn it off.  
  
I creep towards the door, and rest my hand on the knob. Turning it, I open the door. But, what I see inside is not a closet. Not a closet at all.  
  
  
I'm really really sorry for taking so long, but I had a bad case of writer's block, not to mention homework. I'm starting the second chapter as soon as I upload this, and I have it planned already, so hopefully it won't take as long. I hope you all liked this chapter. Review, review!! 


End file.
